Parasitic Trio: Jamie's Quest
by McKnight
Summary: Having a legendary Pokemon on your side isn't necessarily a good thing. Semi-novelization of the games. Genre: Adventure/Fanservice. Full summary inside.


**Summary: **Upon beginning their respective journeys through Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, Ellen (known initially as Blue in the manga), Jamie (known as Gold in GSC or Jimmy/Kenta in the Legend of Thunder OAV), and May are each visited by one of Sinnoh's legendary pixies, after having certain body parts of their's enlarged, and are appointed to help them fight against teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and eventually Team Galactic in Sinnoh. However, the three Trainers don't "own" these legendary Pokemon; it's actually the other way around, although they are still free to participate in the Pokemon Leagues and any side events they come across. Despite the pixies' legendary status, they are normally very weak, and require energy that their partners can only collect while naked, and that they can only use when said partner is thoroughly embarrassed. (Since each protagonist's pre-Sinnoh fic will take place simultaneously, I will update each fic depending on who is furthest behind chronologically.)

**Other notes: **Special thanks to my friend Jake for ghostwriting this chapter for me. More about that at the end of this chapter. Anything mentioned about the PokeWalker, though, is by me. Also, despite the fanservice that this ficseries will contain, there will not be any actual sex in this ficseries.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters due to appear in this ficseries.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Bad news, big news

**Sunday, May 20, 2012**

Today was a big day!

_Wake up. Get off bed. Go to bathroom. Get in shower. Turn on water._

This sequence of thoughts was all Jamie had in mind, as he slumped off his bed and made his way through the morning duties, eyes closed throughout the whole event. He didn't even notice that the time – 5:30 A.M. – was far too early for these usual actions. The boy had woken up because he was no longer asleep, but that didn't actually mean he had much energy; far from it.

He only opened his eyes after a couple of seconds under the water, reaching around for the soap. He had reached for it twice now and yet, not found a single bar. It wasn't until he managed to look around that he realized the soap was lying on the floor, and so he bent over to grab it.

A sudden jolt on his leg, however, was enough to ruin his balance, and he began to fall. His hands slammed onto the floor, the water already there splashing in all direction, nearly getting to his face. He flinched from the impact, feeling the jolt progress through his leg and up his body; he suddenly started to feel hot, his whole body burning up with something he couldn't tell. He rolled to face the ceiling, the sudden jolts too much for him to bear, the water falling on his face for a few more seconds.

Then, it passed, just as fast as it came. He remained down there for a few seconds, panting, just before he began to stand up once more. One of his hands rubbed his face, pushing the water away, and he kept himself sitting… because surprise had just overtaken him.

He remained wordless, simply examining himself, until he looked further down; his eyes stopped and widened, as his jaw hung low. He had an erection, something that was not unexpected (though this situation was very strange, because why would he have an erection from looking at himself?), but it wasn't just a small erection… no, it had grown bigger, longer, harder, practically fattening itself; the image of a hotdog came to mind, but he had to assume his organ was not the size of the sausage but the bun. Similarly, his sac had swelled up during the transformation, causing some sharp pains as the veins adjusted to the new mass and the blood flow adjusted itself.

He stared at himself for several seconds, before a verbal thought of any sort came to him.

'_Huhhh… what the hell?_' he thought, touching the erection with one hand, flinching right after; his length was fairly sensitive. Something in the back of his mind warned him not to touch it further, however, and he managed to keep himself from doing so further. '_I hope nobody else notices this… today's already the day I have to leave to be a Pokémon trainer and all, and this is going to just make things worse._'

He stood up carefully, continuing the shower from there. Despite the stranger feelings, it wasn't any harder than before; he just had to be careful with his crotch area. After washing the soap out, he twisted the handle, turning off the water.

* * *

Jamie managed to dry and dress himself up completely before going downstairs, his clothes were still fitting on his frame, though they were much tighter now. His black shorts, in particular, had a visible bulge despite the color being good at hiding and slimming; anyone who paid enough attention could tell he was packing something under that. At least his shorts reached down to his knees, and were as bulky as his jacket, to keep it hidden. A black backpack was the last thing he put on, right after adjusting his yellow and black cap; a particularly rebellious spiky horn of hair was poking through the opening on the cap, which he had put on backwards.

Unfortunately, his mother was not very happy, as she saw him walk down the staircase. She was tapping her feet rapidly, glancing at the watch she had and at him in quick succession. "You are late," she said, and he gave her an apologetic smile. "Late by two minutes."

As Jamie rubbed the back of his head, she released her arms. "Two minutes out of your schedule means you have set a delay on your daily schedule. This delay means the food will be slightly colder by the time you arrive and begin eating, which can cause an unbalance in your eating process. This results in a reduced consumption of vitamins, nutrients, and minerals required for a child your age. In short," she ranted, giving him a serious look, "the later you wake up, the less healthy you become!"

The boy found himself laughing awkwardly at that, still giving her an apologetic smile. She glared at him for several moments, while he made his way down. It wasn't until he finally reached her that he found the words to respond. "Sorry, mom. I guess I was too excited about what happened yesterday that I just couldn't help it…" he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose now. "I really am sorry. Honest."

"I suppose there is no helping it," she said, taking out a small notepad and scribbling on it. "Today's schedule is now delayed by five minutes. However, you must make sure to arrive at Professor Elm's laboratory before ten o'clock; I did not raise a son so he could slack off during the most important days of his life."

Jamie just smiled at her, eyes closed, before heading towards the dining room; breakfast was already set up, pretty much the necessities of an athlete. Not only was it just the right amount for a child his age, but it also was balanced out to be what he needed before this trip.

And, as a side note, it was also very delicious.

* * *

With a thumbs-up, the boy finished his meal. His mother clapped her hands, then. "Ah, good to know it was tasty! For your last meal this year, I went all out and made sure to make something that would not only be nutritious, but also filling!" The small laugh he let out in response made her blush a bit. "Well, it is! Don't be so cheeky, either! You spent enough time eating and getting prepared, yourself!"

Jamie adjusted the fork and knife on the plate, before standing back up. "Thanks," he said, his voice quiet enough. He coughed a bit, giving her an apologetic look, but she was standing up as well.

"Now, before you leave… there was a delivery for you." His mother walked towards the counter, picking a small box with a transparent plastic cover. "The latest PokéGear model came out, and a certain _someone_ made sure to get you a customized model. Isn't that wonderful of him?"

Jamie scratched the back of his ear as he smiled, taking the box from her. The PokéGear was an experimental cellphone designed for quick communications, requiring little more than contact between the phone and an ear to be activated. Additionally, several memory cards could be installed within, adding programs to the system and improving its basic functions.

Of course, as he began to fiddle with it, it became clear that the cellphone and clock functions were the only ones available. At least it already listed the current time, so that was one less worry for him.

"And also, here's something your father would like you to have. It's the only unit of its kind, having been cancelled during development," she continued, as she handed him something else to add to it. It was rectangular, contained a spherical space inside with which to place a PokéBall, and had a small screen on the front and an antenna on the top.

"It's called the PokéWalker. What it does, is that you put a Pokémon inside it, and then the screen turns on and gives you a list of places to warp to."

There were almost tears on his eyes, as he looked at her. His smile was wide, almost filling his entire face, and he swallowed hard to keep his body steady. He thought he could hear something like hiccups, and fought back to keep them away, even as his breathing sped up.

'_M-Mom… I…_'

He only thought those words, his voice too weak to manage anything sensible, and she smiled back. Her arms wrapped around him, gently, pulling him into a tight hug, which he quickly responded to. The tears were flowing out slowly but steadily, as his eyes closed and he rested his head against her body, the woman just saying peaceful words. The expected words, sure, but even as she kept him steady against her, there was something special about this that he didn't understand, exactly.

When he stopped his crying, she let go, smiling. "Don't worry, dear. I'll be okay. You just make sure to knock'em out of the park, alright?" she told him, and Jamie nodded, brushing the remaining tears away.

"…good-bye, mom…" he managed to say, before running off, trying not to cry again. She watched him with a smile, breathing deeply; her own tears were about to form, now.

* * *

The boy had just made his way out when something suddenly seemed to collide with him, right on the head; he fell to the ground, loudly. As he rubbed the sore spot on his face, he saw that there was a pink light right at the height of his head, which reformed into a strange Pokémon: some kind of feline with a pink head and colorless body, possessing two tails with gemstones at their tips, as well as a gemstone in its forehead.

A surprising thing in such a surprising Pokémon was the face, however; it had a mischievous smile on, and the Pokémon floated down with a distinctly feminine grace, pausing right by his crotch. He just stared at her, eyes wide, jaw loose and unable to move fully.

'_Jamie,_' he heard in his mind, a female voice speaking to him gently, yet in a tone that implied demands. '_My name is Mesprit. I have traveled for many miles to reach you, and to speak with you._' She looked at him, but he noticed she was not looking at his face; no, her eyes were moving over his torso and arms, and then his waist and hips. The smile increased the further low she went, until it stopped on his crotch – the erection suddenly flaring into life, his shorts tightening further and showing off more of his outline, another moan coming out of him. '_I see the transformation was successful. I am glad to see that._'

"W…what?" he groaned, glaring at her. The female landed fully, right above the tent that had formed, and sniffed the air. Her smile widened.

'_I approve of the results. I cannot wait for your duties to begin,_' she told him, before looking at his face at last. '_My brothers and I have finally found a host. We can now proceed with our real mission. Accept now, a task that will require-_'

To her surprise, Jamie pushed himself up and away from her, the motion being sudden enough to force her off; the lack of claws meant Mesprit could not grasp him very well at all.

"What… what are you talking about?" he said, gasping for air; it almost felt like she had kept him down there through sheer pressure. "You… did this to me… didn't even ask… and you want to order me around?!"

Before she could say anything further, he ran forward, one of his legs hitting her by sheer accident and kicking Mesprit away. While he gave her a worried glance, Jamie forced a frown and shook his head, running away from the house.

The Pokémon took a few seconds to recover, watching his departing form. She wasn't seriously injured at all, but the feeling of pain still could take a while to pass even in this state. Despite that, however, her smile slowly returned, as she faded into light again.

'…_that guy's got some serious balls._'

* * *

Jamie panted slowly, as he kept his back to a wall. He had ran as fast as possible away from the Pokémon, but had been so focused on what he was running away from that he didn't know where he was running to. He slowly slid down the wall, breathing in deeply, wincing from the feeling on his legs. He had run as fast as he could, and exhausted himself…

"Heeeeey! Jaaaaamiiiiieeeee!" a voice called from the side, and he looked towards its source; a window in the wall had opened. From out poked a brown-haired head, wearing a big white hat, smiling at him. "It's so nice of you to come visit! Come on in!"

He took a few moments to stare at her, even as the girl retreated back inside. He knew who she was; she was the neighbor's daughter, a young and innocent girl with maybe too much heart and not enough brains. Or at least, that was what he thought of her.

As the door leading inside was opened, the girl walked out, looking around. Her blue overall-like dress and red, long-sleeved shirt combo, looking very prim-and-proper, suited her like a glove… a particularly garish glove, but a glove nonetheless. She turned around and around, but didn't seem to figure out just where he was, as she didn't seem to think about looking behind herself.

After a bit of waiting, Jamie walked towards her, coughing a bit to draw her attention. The girl turned around quickly and smiled, as she looked at him. "Ahaha! There you are!" she said, laughing to herself. "It's so nice to see you! I mean, you never come to visit nowadays, and I've been pretty lonely in the last few years…"

Jamie scratched the back of his head, as he heard that; his eyes glanced away, and a bit of a blush was on his face as well. Before he could say anything, however, the girl blinked.

She then blinked several more times, as she looked him over.

Jamie waited in silence, as she looked him over. The way she was no longer smiling, as she lowered her gaze from his head to examine him further, and the sudden tickle of her nose that he couldn't help but notice… it started to unnerve him. As she remained silent, he didn't say a word, but his lips curled in worry, as he tried to follow her gaze. Where was she looking at, that would be causing the kind of reaction that-

He was the one to blink now. Was she _drooling_?

"Lyra," he called out, drawing her attention; the girl's eyes quickly shooting back up. She tried to smile back at him, but he could tell the drool was still on her lips.

"Oh! Uh, uhh… what's up?" she asked, before starting to pull him inside. "Come on, sit down! You have time before you have to go to the Pokémon Professor's Lab, right? So why don't you have something to drink first? My treat!"

Jamie tried to say something, but her rush to pull him inside kept him from doing so; she kept tugging too hard for him to think of something to say that would make her stop. Before long, he was sitting on a chair, the girl having run all the way back to the kitchen in the process.

The boy had to wait for a bit before she came back; were it not for her rather insistent personality, he would have left in the meantime, but she had been clear in the past that when she wanted things, she wanted them now and took very little in response that wasn't 'yes'. He was looking at the nearby glass case, where all the delicate china rested within, when Lyra returned to the room. She wasn't carrying a meal, however.

"Ahaha… hey, Jamie! Look what I found!" she said, showing him a roll of measuring tape. The boy stared at her, unnerved, as she started to unroll it… and then, wrapped it around one of his arms. "Okay, so… how does that one go…" she said, more to herself than anything else.

"…what are you doing?" he managed to ask, hesitantly, and she simply smiled in a dumb way.

"Well, I decided to do some measuring!" she told him, with that same tone. "I saw something like this on TV, and um… it looked really interesting! So… why don't you tighten your arm so it grows a bulge?"

Jamie stared at her for several seconds, as she tugged on his arm with the tape. She didn't really lose the smile, at any point, nor did she seem like she would let go. After something like ten seconds had passed, he let out a very quiet sigh, before clenching a fist and raising it instinctively.

As the muscles shot up, Lyra hit her head on his raised hand, nearly letting go of his arm. "Owie!" Part of him wanted to ask her if she was okay… but he just stared at her, somewhat annoyed. She kept his arm tied up as she read the number, and smiled. "Wow! This is cute, alright!"

She then grinned, as she unwrapped his arm. "Time for the next one!"

Jamie just sighed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jamie and Lyra were walking towards the laboratory, the girl having a silly look on her face while the boy did not look very happy. The examination process had taken way too long for his tastes, and he already had a difficult day ahead of himself; she had only made things worse to him, so far.

Still, at least the lab was open, he realized with a happy thought. This meant it wouldn't take them very long until they left, and-

"Ah, if it isn't my two young friends, Jamie and Lyra!" the professor called from the inside, as soon as he saw them. "Come in, come in! I'm just finishing this bit, you can come inside, and…"

Jamie's stare at the mountain of paper on his table was enough to shut him up. "Hi, Professor Elm! I'm so glad to meet you!" Lyra said, skipping into the room, her white hat practically bouncing with each move she did. "We're here for Pokémon!"

"Of course, of course… that's why today's so special, after all," the older man said, getting off his seat. "The day where you get your first Pokémon!"

"And the day where Jamie went through puberty!" the brown-haired girl added, surprising both of them. The man blinked.

"…is that true?" he asked, only to see a shake of the head in response. Jamie took a deep breath, before finally speaking.

"Some… some Pokémon. A strange one. It… did something to me, and…" he began, blushing deeply at that. "…it was… interested… in me. In my… my…" A look down was all he could muster, his eyes stopping at the object of contention.

Elm and Lyra both followed his gaze, and the man paled. The bulge was too noticeable against those tight clothes of his, and while Lyra had her silly and drooly smile on her face again, Professor Elm became much more serious.

"Do you remember the name of that Pokémon?" he asked, and Jamie nodded.

"…M-Mesprit. It was Mesprit," he said, in a hurry. "What… what is that thing?"

The Pokémon Professor looked at him, very hesitantly, as he remembered something in particular. Something he did not like remembering.

"Jamie…" he began, catching the attention of both of them, his words coming out slowly because of the worries he felt at this moment. "You are in for… something… unthinkable."

There was a long period of silence, as Lyra looked back and forth between them, Jamie stared at the scientist with concern and said scientist seemed uncertain of what he should do or say anymore.

The silence was broken before any of them opened their mouth, however.

'_You need not explain anything. I will do so once we set foot on our journey._' Mesprit's voice echoed through the office, as the pink-headed Pokémon floated in through a window. She then turned to face Jamie, her odd expression becoming a frown. '_Though I must say, Jamie, that what you did out there was not exactly necessary._'

"Er, Jamie… what did you do?" Lyra asked, worried, and the boy looked away. He didn't really know how to respond to this, and just tried to avoid looking at her. "Jamie, answer me!"

'_He kicked me very hard, simply because I found the transformation to have been successful,_' Mesprit answered for him, floating nearby. One of her tails began to move towards his crotch, teasing it with the tip. '_He's so handsome… I couldn't help but like it._'

"Wait, what?" the brown-haired girl asked, feeling something rise up her throat. "B-but… but you're a Pokémon!"

'_I am the Legendary Pokémon of Emotions, silly girl. Feelings such as these are things I experience all the time,_' the Pokémon said, turning to face her at last. Her tail was still in place, however. '_You feel something similar towards him, no? Then why would my feeling such be wrong?_'

"W-well…" Lyra began, before shaking her head. "That's yucky! If you think like that, then maybe it's a good thing Jamie kicked you, you meanie!"

'_What did you just say?_' Mesprit asked, clearly not happy with that. Jamie pulled on her tail, however, drawing her attention to him. '_Jamie?_'

"Just… stop fighting. You two." It was all he could do to make them stop arguing, but his eyes – in a sort of puppy look – were effective enough on that matter. Both of them simply turned to face away from each other, arrogantly.

"W-well, now that that's settled…" Elm decided to say, so the argument wouldn't start again. "I received a call from Mr. Pokémon a while back, about some kind of egg he found. He lives on Route 30, not too far from here, so I wanted you two to visit him and find out what he wants. As it happens, my teacher and colleague, Professor Oak, is also stopping by to visit him, so you might be in luck today. Would you be willing to go there?"

"Sure thing, Professor Elm!" Lyra said, very cheerfully, before looking at Jamie. He hesitated, but nodded as well. Mesprit frowned at that, but said nothing just yet.

"Alright. Now, here is one Pokédex for each of you, and you may also pick one Pokémon each from the table," the scientist said, offering them two red and rectangular electronic devices – the Pokédex. While Jamie fiddled with his, inputting his personal data within, Lyra decided to try out the scanning system to find out what each Pokémon was.

As she pointed at the Pokéballs, the Pokedex spoke out cheerfully in a computerized voice. "_Chikorita_! _Type: Grass. A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays._" This kind of description, along with the images that appeared of a cute-looking green Pokémon, was enough to impress the girl.

"Wow! That's so cute!" she said, smiling widely, before pointing it at the next one. "_Cyndaquil! Type: Fire. It is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection,_" the Pokédex said, just as she moved towards the next one. "_Totodile. Type: Water. Its well-developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful._"

"Wow, these look so amazing! Jamie, which one will you pick?" she said, suddenly turning towards the boy, who had just finished his own data input. He looked at her with a confused look, enough that even she realized what had happened. "…were you even paying attention?"

He shook his head, awkwardly, making her pout. "Mou! I can't believe this! I was hoping you'd be paying attention, and not-"

"Totodile," the boy said, all of a sudden, cutting her off. His expression wasn't too happy, either.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked, as he walked towards the table and took the Pokéball. "The Pokédex just said that that thing is so dangerous, it could even hurt you! Don't you want a cute Chikorita, or even cuter Cyndaquil? Pleeeeeeeease?"

He just gave her a look that pretty much asked her if she wanted Totodile for herself.

Lyra hesitated, at that. "Ah, no! I just… I just thought you might like something cuter and easier to train!" she explained herself, with a hopeful expression on her face.

Jamie rolled his eyes, before turning towards Mesprit. "…you… are traveling with me?" he asked, trying to figure out what she wanted. There was a nod. "…even if I say no?" Another nod. He glared at her.

"…then keep me alive."

The sudden, cold words he said were enough to surprise everyone, even Lyra. "…if that thing… is too dangerous, then… then stop it. Protect me." He seemed awkward, as he said that, a fact maybe possible because of how much smaller Mesprit was. The Pokémon felt a sweatdrop happen, as she was stared at like that.

'_Well, err…_' she tried to say, but was interrupted by Lyra speaking up, just then.

"Well! Cyndaquil sure is the cutest, isn't it?" she asked, as loudly as she could, to break the ice. "In fact, she's so cute, that I'm going to start out with her!"

"That's good, that's good!" Elm replied, desperate to fix the mood. "Now, now… I guess you should get going, then! Your five Pokéballs are here, so you can catch any Pokémon you want, and I wish the best of luck to the both of you!"

The empty Pokéballs were placed on the table, amid the paperwork; when Lyra made her motion to grab them, Mesprit invisibly pushed her arm, so that she pushed the paper all over the floor.

"…whooopsie!" she let out, embarrassed. Jamie just slapped his own face in response..

Jamie, Lyra, and Mesprit didn't take long to get out of the city and onto Route 29, the brown-haired girl babbling animated about all the cool things they were going to do and see together as they traveled through the region. Jamie did his best to ignore her, as well as all the Pokémon that occasionally appeared… though he had a feeling that the majority was getting the hell away from his loud-mouthed companion and her loud-mouthed behavior.

It was nearly noon when they arrived at a local guard post, a connection between Route 29 and Route 45. Jamie was about to go inside to discuss some rest and eating arrangements when Mesprit tugged on his arm with her tails, pulling him away. He awkwardly indicated for Lyra to go inside, and the girl stared at him, somewhat confused.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" she asked, before noticing the tails attached to his arms. "Hey! Mesprit, what are you doing?"

'_I need to speak with him. Alone._' Her tone was not very friendly, and the girl pouted.

"Hey! I'm his friend too, you know! What you have to tell him, you can tell me too!" she complained, glaring at the pink-headed Pokémon. Said Pokémon just tugged at Jamie, trying to pull him away. "Come on, Jamie, say something!"

"…just let me talk to her…" was all he managed to say, unhappy. Lyra scowled, but turned away.

"Fine! I'll be coming right back, once I have lunch ready!" she said, going inside in a huff and not watching the other two head a bit further back, away from the main door. She decided to focus on just getting some food and a bed to lie upon or something.

The noises coming from the side of the building as she came out, however, were enough to keep her from intruding just yet. The most she did was look at him, from the corner she was hiding behind.

"What if I refuse!?" the boy practically shouted, his voice hoarse.

'_You mustn't,_' Mesprit told him, in a cold tone.'_It is your destiny, Jamie, to fulfill. No one other can do this. If you don't, then… there will be no future for anyone… least of all, you._'

"Me? And… no future?" he repeated, before shaking his head. "That… that's nonsense! You make me like this, and… ugh…" His breathing had sped up too fast. "If… this ends like that, at least… nobody would care… nobody would worry… I wouldn't make anyone unhappy…"

Mesprit was clearly unhappy by this. '_Jamie… the well-being of other people, and not least of all, the world and beyond, is made possible by the sacrifices of others,_' she told him, her tails flickering very fast now. '_You have been given a responsibility from more than just myself. The Legendaries depend on you… humans depend on you… the world depends on you. Please accept it._'

"But… but I…" the boy hesitated, before shaking his head. "Nobody _asked_ me! I… I don't want that! I don't want to… to… to show off my _fucking dick_, for your _fucking_ sake! You turned me into a freak!"

Mesprit looked very hurt, at that. '_…you look beautiful, not a freak._'

"M-my penis is monstrous now! How is that beautiful?!" he yelled, at last; his voice was so hoarse he could barely speak now. "I… I'm going to be known all over the world for this? Forget it!"

'_I'm afraid that won't be possible now._' Her tone was one of decisiveness, as Mesprit's jewel glowed faintly. '_Asking for our hosts' permission was not part of the linking process. I needed you to be my host, to give me power and strength. And, if asking for your permission was a requirement… we would never be able to join forces, before all is lost._'

With one last grunt, Jamie turned away, stomping towards the guard station. Lyra had barely managed to hide back inside when he came in, looking at her very unhappily.

"…ah! Lunch's here!" she said, trying to make him not think about what had just happened for now.

* * *

There was a constant, uncomfortable silence throughout the rest of the day. Lyra took one look at Jamie, still glaring at nothing in particular, before looking at Mesprit. Nothing had really changed his mood, and he seemed to be even glad that they had just left Cherrygrove City.

"You know, Jamie… it's been over six hours since we left New Bark Town," she said, sounding a tad tired. "Couldn't we stay here today? We could always go on tomorrow!"

'_That's counterproductive,_' Mesprit told her, crossing her arms. '_These roads are short. You should be able to be very close to your destination if you continue walking today._'

"But I'm tired! I'm tired of walking and of going around like this! I want to take a break already!" Lyra complained, glaring at the Pokémon. "Besides, you can get tired too, so why can't you get it?"

'_I am not tired. We should continue our road now. There are still many hours before night arrives._' The Legendary Pokémon's tone was decisive; she wasn't going to accept their stopping so soon. The boy just took one look at his watch, while he heard the argument continue.

The clock face indicated it was 3:30 in the afternoon.

He shuffled the straps of his bag, before running ahead; Mesprit found herself smiling, as she saw that. '_It seems he has decided we will go on,_' she told Lyra, before flying forward. Lyra stared at their departing forms, with some awe.

"…h-h-h-HEY! DON'T FORGET ME!" she yelled, running after them.

**Monday, May 21, 2012**

'_Wake up._' A pause. '_Wake up._' Another pause. '_Wake up._'

Jamie groaned, as sunlight was finally reaching their small clearing. They had nearly made it through Route 30, despite the threat of wild Pokémon hounding them throughout the rest of the day, before they had been forced to make a stop to sleep. Of course, Mesprit hadn't been very pleasant about it, insisting they continue even now, but Jamie and Lyra – well, mostly Lyra – had been able to convince her otherwise.

Of course, now morning had returned, and with it their trip had to continue. The boy just groaned again, getting out of his sleeping bag, and made his way to a few nearby bushes to put on his normal clothes.

Well, the ones that still fit, anyway. His shorts were still too damn _tight_! Jamie was aware that he was big now, but this was not fair at all; it just meant that his clothes barely fit him and everyone would be staring at him – especially Mesprit, who was creepily watching him with that distressing gaze of hers.

At first, Jamie thought to wake Lyra up as well, as he finished dressing up; however, as he took a look to the other side, he saw a cabin not too far from his location. There was a sign nearby indicating the owner of the house, one 'Mr. Pokémon'.

Well… it wouldn't hurt to check up on him, already? It wasn't as if Lyra would be too bothered by this…

After knocking on the door, a tall man with a top hat and thick glasses opened it. "Hello there! May I know what you've come to do here?"

Jamie stared, in response. Not just at him, but at the rest of the house; that cabin might have been small, but it was filled with computers and machines and lots of things he had never seen before, so stocked that it was hard to believe anyone could live there sensibly.

'_We have come here to retrieve your important object,_' Mesprit interrupted, having followed Jamie. '_Professor Elm has sent us here to do so._'

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Come in, come in," the man said, dragging Jamie inside and closing the door on Mesprit. "Now, let's see, where did I left that thing…"

'Thing?' Jamie thought, as he looked around with wonder. There were so many gadgets, and computers, and things, and… and… some old guy?

The boy just stared at him, while the man stood up. He seemed to be waiting for something, but Jamie didn't say a word to him. "…well then!" he decided, then. "Greetings, young boy. My name is Oak, but you may call me the Pokémon Professor!"

Jamie said nothing. Oak took a few moments to recover from that pure silence, as the boy looked at him uncomfortably. "Well. I suppose it can't work every time…" he let out, before clearing his throat. "You're Elm's envoy, correct? I remember when he used to study under me, always going on errands just like that one…"

'_So you are Professor Oak…_' they both heard coming from the side, as the door opened again. Mesprit floated inside, slowly. '_I am pleased to meet such a great scientist as yourself. Surely your knowledge will be of great use to my charge, wise sir._'

"Are you…?" Oak began, staring at the Pokémon in utter shock. Mesprit simply nodded, before saying something directly to him. Their mental conversation was brief, but very fast, given how many times he seemed to be shocked at what she had to tell him.

Then, after he seemed to finally take a resolute face, he turned towards Jamie. "Jamie… that is your name, right?" he asked, and the boy nodded. "I understand how unfair this must be to you, to be transformed like this without permission and being forced to obey her demands… but I must ask you to accept your destiny as her chosen host. Do it for the world… not for this one Pokémon."

Jamie said nothing, simply looking at him in the eye without as much as a nod. Oak groaned, but said nothing either, and instead gave him an exasperated look.

'_You are not alone,_' Mesprit said, as she turned towards Jamie again. '_Two females have been chosen as well to share this burden of yours. Their bodies were developed and strengthened… and visually, they are no less beautiful than you are._'

He just groaned in response.

"Ah, here you go," the man in the top hat said, just then, approaching Jamie again, carrying an egg of some kind with him. "This here is a very mysterious egg that was found by a couple of friends of mine. I'm not very sure where it came from, but I'm sure it's worth studying!"

Jamie looked at the egg for several moments, examining it carefully. It felt really strange in his hands, like he could actually feel the creature inside. That had never happened with any of the other eggs he had ever touched before, the ones they used to eat before.

'_There is a life inside this,_' Mesprit said to him, telepathically. He turned to face her. '_You should bring it to your scientist friend._'

Jamie did not respond at first, simply looking back at the egg, when suddenly his PokéGear started to ring. He adjusted his grip and brought his arm to the side of his head, having activated the phone function. "Hello?"

"_Jamie! It's terrible!_" he heard Professor Elm say, from the other side of the receiver. "_Someone just-oh, no! Get back here!_"

"W-wha? G-get back?" the boy tried to ask, but there were too many loud noises coming from the other side, and even a sound like the receiver falling on the ground came right after, making him flinch. He heard Elm's voice shortly after, however.

"_J-just come back! Hurry!_" Jamie was told, before the call ended. The boy stared at the device on his wrist, for a few moments, still shocked at what he had just heard.

"…e-excuse me!" he told the others, before running back out, still carrying the egg with him. Mesprit followed him in pursuit, watching him as they went past their campsite, Lyra still sleeping on her bag.

The road to Cherrygrove was much easier for them to take, as he could just hop over the short hills that had been hard to cross before, the path being particularly downhill. Keeping the egg steady in his hands was difficult, but Jamie did his best, managing not to trip either.

He didn't know how he was running so fast, really; normally he'd be worn out already. However, as he entered town and crossed the streets, it was just as easy as walking had been. Was that a side-effect of the transformation? It might not be that bad, but… those were thoughts he didn't want to have, right now.

It wasn't until they neared the other town exit that Jamie saw someone approaching.

* * *

**Author's note: **I did write the original draft to this chapter (which I will do for every chapter for this ficseries), but if you've read any of my other fanfiction, you can tell that my own writing style is nowhere nearly as elaborate as Jake's. There are also certain scenes and arcs that he will not want to ghostwrite for me, as well as the chance of a major conflict between us causing him to decide not to want anything more to do with the ficseries (which has happened once before). If anyone else would like to ghostwrite for me, just contact me or leave a review, and I will check out your own fanfiction, offer you $1 per page if I find your writing style sufficiently good, and then add you to my Favorite Authors list for as long as you continue working for me. Thanks.


End file.
